1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of radio frequency identification (RFID) device, and more particularly, to a RFID device and manufacturing method for making the same in which the RFID device has an antenna module bonded with a substrate module using conductive adhesive and hot pressing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a wireless communication technology, an integration of wireless information processing technology, read/write module, and RFID device. The RFID device comprises a chip circuit and antenna coil so that contactless reading and/or writing data to the RFID device through RFID reader can be performed to acquire the information stored in the RFID device. The acquired information can be processed, utilized and applied in various kinds of electronic application such as door security or access control, and vehicle immobilizer system, for example.
For the past few years, the portable electronic devices, such as smart portable devices and IC card, are popular to the public such that the need of radio frequency technology application is gradually increased. In one application, the RFID device further comprises a substrate module having RFID chipset and passive components, and an antenna module having antenna coil designed according to the requirement of frequency range and material. Conventionally, the substrate module and antenna module are electrically bonded through a reflow process. In order to prevent the substrate module and antenna module from heat damage during the reflow process, a substrate with high temperature resistant capability, such as printed circuit board (PCB) is adopted to make the substrate module; however, the way adopted for withstanding high temperature will increase the cost of making the RFID device and increasing the bulk volume and thickness dimension, as well.
In another conventional art, the substrate of antenna module is replaced by polyimide (PI) substrate. Although the PI substrate has high temperature resistant capability to withstand the reflow process, likewise, the cost of PI substrate is high thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of making RFID device.
Accordingly, there has a need to provide a radio frequency identification device and manufacture method to solve the problem of the conventional arts.